The present disclosure is generally directed to passive elements and, more specifically, to techniques for monitoring passive elements in a system.
Conventionally, many systems (including data processing systems and storage systems) have implemented one or more passive midplanes (e.g., in the form of printed circuit boards (PCBs)). In conventional data processing systems the passive midplanes have usually supplied power to one or more system cards (e.g., via one or more mainboards) and one or more ancillary loads (e.g., fans and active PCBs that are not mainboards). In general, a power supply that has supplied power in a conventional data processing system has implemented output voltage and output current monitoring capability. Typically, mainboards and ancillary loads in a conventional data processing system have implemented input voltage and input current monitoring capability. Unfortunately, conventional data processing systems and conventional storage systems have generally not adequately monitored implemented midplanes for potential problems.